Yuri Oneshots10: StarfireBlackfire
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Blackfire wants to make amends with Star...in her own way...


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#10: Starfire/Blackfire (Teen Titans Animated)_

_If I'm going to hell for my perversity, I might as well go full circle and have a incest pairing._

_Oh, thanks to stooge3 for the idea. Thanks man!_

_Onwards!_

* * *

A important thing arrived in the mail for all five Titans.

Robin got some new gadgets from his mentor, Raven received a copy of the Émigré Manuscript, Cyborg got a special machine part for his latest invention, and Beast Boy received something bound in black paper. Something that made him run to his room and lock the door behind him. Something that caused him to make weird noises…

…aerobics video, 'kay? He liked doing that sort of thing.

And Starfire? Not a package, but a note written in her people's language.

And noticeably, in her sister's handwriting.

_'Dear Koriand'r/Starfire,_

_The past few months haven't been kind to me. The planets I visited weren't friendly at all. And, no, I haven't 'shot first, ask questions later' in a while. I earnestly tried to be friendly, but all that has happened is that I got a spear in my arm, broke several bones, and ended up traveling without clothes for a while._

_I understand what I did to you and your friends. Fate has shown me reality._

_I wish to make amends._

_You wish to know more about this world you now call home. During my stay here, I picked up things that even your friends won't know until much later on. All I offer is a learning experience. I won't be here long anyway. I have a feeling in a week's time, another horrible thing shall happen to me. No need to worry, I'm getting used to it._

_Enclosed is a copy of a hotel key. If you wish to meet me, come to the apartment._

_Signed,_

_Komand'r/Blackfire_

'This is a trap' was the first thought that sprang to Starfire's mind. What else could it be? It seemed innocent enough, but, to quote Raven, 'in order for a lie to work, it must be shrouded in the truth.' Considering that the last time that Blackfire acted nice to her, she nearly ended up in a jail cell in a different galaxy. And, oh yeah, that wedding.

But then again…

…it was still her sister.

If this was the truth, and she earnestly sought redemption, then by ignoring the letter she would doom Komand'r to a lifetime of shame and running.

Was this the Schrodinger's Cat that Robin was explaining the other day?

Gaining a headache alone from mentioning the theory, she decided to go alone, but at the same time, activating a beacon. If she didn't hit the red button on the transmitter in the next two hours, the beacon would alarm everyone in the building. She just had to remember to hit it otherwise her friends would chase her sister off the planet.

It took only ten minutes to reach the hotel. It looked half-way decent, half-way cruddy; overall, just a basic hotel. She looked at the key again. Room 420. According to the map in the lobby, this was the room at the far-east end of the hotel. Taking the elevator, she found herself fidgeting. This was starting to end up as a bad idea.

_DING!_

Fourth floor. Starfire turned right and started to walk down the hall, passing by a happy couple dressed in tacky outfits (Tacky by our standards, Star had no idea).

It got her thinking about something. Her and Robin? Not doing so well. In fact, was this a 'break'? He was getting focused too much on crime-fighting he forgot about the date the two set up for months at the Chocolate Factory. Sure, he made up for it, but it maybe it was time to be 'free'.

I mean, she didn't know she was one of the two main characters in a yuri story.

As she turned the key in the door, she looked down and saw a warm pink emitting from under the door and hearing some soft jazz.

So, what was Blackfire's lesson on Earth culture?

Something silly, like tango lessons? Ha! What kind of moron do you take me for?

Something sexy, like strip dancing? I already did that in the last one!

No, when Starfire opened the door, she dragged into the room by a large hug into Blackfire's chests.

Oh, and she was dressed only in wrapping paper, with a bow on top of her head.

"Oh, you came! Thank you, sister!" She started to rapidly kiss Starfire, as the poor girl tired to escape.

"My sister, Blackfire, why are you dressed like a present?" Starfire asked as she finally dug herself out of Blackfire's breasts.

"Because silly!" Blackfire pinched Starfire's cheek. "My lesson is about fetishes!"

"Fetishes?" Starfire said all confused. "Some sort of fish shaped like a human foot has to do with presents?"

Blackfire laughed as she placed a deep kiss on Starfire's lips. "No-o-o! A fetish is a romantic situation! Like, for example, you like Robin because of his costume?"

"…well, that's one of the many reasons me and Robin…"

"That's a fetish! You like guys in superhero costumes! My boy fetish involves piercings, but now? I want to know our fetishes for girls!" She started to shake her body. "So, I started with the gift wrap scenario. You like it?"

"L-like it-t?" Starfire strutted. "Wh-h-y-y me?"

"Because, Korri?" Blackfire placed a warm hand around Starfire's chin. "I want us to lovers."

Starfire violently pushed Blackfire's hand back and started to back away.

"We're sisters!" Starfire screamed, hoping to catch someone's attention. Remembering the beacon, she reached for the transmitter. Her trembling hands made it hard to hit the button. "Not friends! I can't…"

Blackfire placed her sister into a embrace. "Who cares? Star, I love you. We come from a planet that encourages love. Could we just try it? Just for one night?"

Starfire looked into Blackfire's eyes. They looked…honest. Sad as well. Considering she looked clean, it seemed that her letter told half-truths. But still, she lied about the reason, and that alone made Starfire doubt everything that Blackfire just said.

And yet, she dropped the transmitter and started a war of the tongues with her sister.

The next week was something different for Starfire everyday. After leaving to handle a mission that required all of the Titans, she returned to spend the second day dating with Blackfire. Third day was all about dancing, fourth was about trying on new clothes, the fifth day was all day beach date, the sixth had them seeing various movies, and the seventh day was a day filled with sex. Starfire lost her virginity that day, and Blackfire asked something important.

Why, yes, she said yes.

Oh, as for the fetishes, Starfire loved cat girls, and Blackfire liked the harem dancer costume.


End file.
